


Týndur

by Marvels_Bitch



Series: Firestorm [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad Robbie Rotten, Depression, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Elf magic, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Persons, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvels_Bitch/pseuds/Marvels_Bitch
Summary: Robbie's daughter has been missing for over ten years, with the lack of help from the missing Number nine he was unable to find her. Now Robbie struggles with the loss while refusing to open up to Sportacus.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, the next ones will be longer hopefully. Also, this hasn't really been proofed properly so I apologise in advance. Enjoy!

_“Elska?”_

_Robbie yelled from his orange chair. He had only just woken up from an impromptu nap to find that his daughter was missing. She was eight years old and although it was common for her to explore somewhat, she always waited for Robbie to wake up before leaving._

_He frowned and stood. “Elska?” He called her name again hoping for a response but again there was nothing. He wandered into her room to see the emerald green sheets on the bed tucked into the sides and the pillows fluffed. The toys and inventions were put away while her school notes were stacked neatly on the desk. She was always the perfectionist when it came to her room so clearly she hadn’t left in a rush._

_Robbie was starting to panic now as he continued to look around the lab, unable to find his daughter. He left the lab and practically ran into town, hoping that maybe she was with the other children. The town was empty and there was not a sound to be heard._

_His heart was racing as he started knocking on doors. He started with the Troubleby’s but they had not heard anything. He then continued to ask everyone on the block until he came upon Bessie Busybody’s house._

_“Bessie, please tell me she’s here.” Robbie was out of breath and at this point he was pleading for Elska to be with Bessie. Bessie’s eyes widened in shock and she shook her head but almost immediately she pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call everyone in my contacts and tell them to be on the lookout, where would she play Robbie?” It was clear that Bessie was trying to remain level headed for Robbie’s sake but it just panicked Robbie more._

_“I-I don’t know, I’ve searched the lair a-and the t-town… Where is that bloody superhero when someone needs him?!” This spurt of anger was new to Robbie but he was desperate. Weren’t superheroes meant to help people? His daughter was lost and he had no idea where she was!_

_All of a sudden Robbie clicked._

_“Bessie, I’m going to check the woods. Please… keep an eye out for her.” It was clear that Robbie wanted to cry but he refused to let the tears fall. Bessie simply nodded and gave him a small hug. “I’m sure she’s not too far away,” Bessie stated. She was trying to reassure the taller man. Robbie nodded and practically sprinted towards the woods._

_“Elska?! This isn’t funny, where are you?!” He yelled as he stepped over leaves and twigs. Tears were falling down his cheeks now and he was frantically looking everywhere. He was so scared and worried that when he tried to cast a locating spell, nothing happened. It was if she had vanished entirely or not existed at all._

_Robbie ended up searching the woods for three whole days. He had no idea where she was and at this point everyone in LazyTown were also trying to locate the girl. People that had never met her or Robbie were given a description by Bessie and were also looking. They were told that an eight-year-old girl with long brown hair, dark eyes, and a smattering of freckles is missing._

_They looked and looked for what must have been months. The townsfolk started to lose hope but Robbie and Bessie must have looked for nearly two years. Soon even they lost hope and Robbie kept himself to his lair. He locked the door to Elska’s bedroom, not wanting to set foot in there and resigned himself to his orange chair._

Robbie woke up suddenly from the nightmare… well, the memory and was out of breath. He had been asleep on a bench in the courtyard of the town, not wanting to sleep at home tonight. He was crying and soon enough he started to sob. He missed his little girl, most days he wished for her to just walk back into the lair but other days he practically pleaded to the gods for anything, even a body if that’s the best they could do. At least then he would have closure and he wouldn’t be wondering what happened all those years ago.

In a way, this was the reason why he wanted all the children to stay indoors. He didn’t want them to succumb to the same fate as his daughter. He took it upon himself to protect the children because Sportacus wasn’t always going to be there for them. Nine wasn’t there when Robbie needed him most, or when Elska needed him. He just disappeared. Robbie would write and write and write, asking for help. He even begged for help. Help never came and he was sure that Sportacus would do the same eventually.

Robbie was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Sportacus flippity-flopping his way over to him. Sportacus stopped dead in his tracks as he got closer to the crying man. He had seen Robbie upset about failed schemes but he had never seen the man distraught. “Robbie…?” The elf asked barely above a whisper.

Robbie jumped and quickly tried to right himself. He sat up straight and wiped his face, “What are you doing here Sportacook? Isn’t it past your bedtime?” He refused to make eye contact with the elf and Sportacus sat down next to Robbie.

“I was asleep but, my crystal went off. What’s wrong Robbie?” He asked tentatively. He knew Robbie could be a bit skittish at the best of times so he wanted to approach the subject carefully.  

Robbie shrugged and sniffled slightly. “It’s nothing Sportaflop, you can go back to your air balloon-bubbly thing and go back to sleep.” His voice was hoarse and he was clearly deflated. He started to slouch as he would normally and he was looking at a spot on the ground.

“That’s okay Robbie, I’ll stay here. We don’t need to talk but I feel like you could use the company.” Sportacus stated softly as he leant back against the bench. Of course his body was screaming at him to move but he knew that he needed to be there for his friend. “I won’t tell anyone either; you have nothing to worry about.” But he did have something to worry about. He was uncertain of what his daughters fate was and it ate him up inside. This was just over ten years ago and he hadn’t moved on. He doubted that he would ever move on. Only time would tell he kept telling himself but he knew that this was slowly killing him.


	2. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie hasn't been seen in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that they'll get longer soon!

Eventually Sportacus fell asleep on the bench. It was past his bedtime and he was trying to keep still so of course, the luring call of sleep appealed to him.

He was shaken abruptly soon after and he jumped in shock. It was Stephanie and the other children.

“Sportacus, come play with us!”

“Sportacus, why were you sleeping outside?”

“Sportacus, I can’t find my lollipop!”  

Sportacus took a moment to look where Robbie had been, what seemed like moments before. He was not there and Sportacus assumed it was because he didn’t want the children disturbing him.

“One at a time guys.” He spoke enthusiastically with a small chuckle at the end of his words. “Firstly yes, I will come play with you.” The children cheered and bounced around. “I was sleeping outside because I wanted to look up at the stars.” He lied. He thought that it was best not to mention anything about Robbie being upset. The taller man didn’t seem too happy with the children on a good day so it was best to keep them away until he was feeling better. Plus, he did make a promise. The children seemed oblivious to the lie anyway so it wasn't harming anyone. 

“Your lollipop is right here!” Sportacus announced as he peeled the sweet treat from Ziggy’s cape. “My lollipop!” The youngest boy cheered.

 “Isn’t it a little early for candy, Ziggy?” Sportacus said with a raised eyebrow before smiling and ruffling the younger's hair. “As long as you eat some sports-candy later, it’s okay.” Ziggy nodded and started to lick his lollipop. “So, what game are we playing today?”

“Basketball!” Stephanie beamed as she threw the ball towards the elf. Sportacus caught the ball and jumped up. “That’s great! I love basketball!”

 

 

After a long day of playing basketball and saving more of Ziggy’s candy, Sportacus was ready for a long sleep. He couldn’t help but turn his mind to Robbie. He hadn’t seen him all day and the elf was quite worried about his grumpy friend.

“Door!” he called to his airship. The door lowered and Sportacus stepped out onto the platform. He looked down over LazyTown and saw the children turning off their lights ready for bed. Sportacus then looked down at the bench where he had spent the previous night. He was hoping that Robbie might be there again, but he wasn’t. looking through the telescope he could see nothing going on near the billboard either. He decided to write Robbie a letter:

_Robbie,_

_I hope that you’re okay. If you need to talk…_

Sportacus stopped momentarily. He didn’t want to talk last night; why would he want to talk now? He decided to scrap that last part.

_Robbie,_

_I hope that you’re okay, I’m here for you always._

_Sportacus_

 

Sportacus read over it one last time before he folded the letter up and sent it out of the open door, watching as it flew to the billboard.

The elf frowned as he walked back into his airship. _Robbie would be up to his usual schemes tomorrow._ Sportacus told himself as he crawled into bed. He missed the taller man, he was also sure that the children missed him too. As much as Robbie would never admit it if it were true, Sportacus had a theory that Robbie’s schemes were just ways to play with the children. Sportacus shook his head and closed his eyes. He could not get the image of Robbie crying out of his head. He had never seen anyone so upset before.

Sportacus sighed, sleep did not come easily to him that night.

 

\--//////--

 

It had now been four days since anyone had seen the grumpy inventor and the children were starting to get a little worried. By now, Robbie would have tried to get Sportacus out of town numerous times but no one had even heard anything from around the billboard.

“Hey guys, do you think that maybe we should do something nice for Robbie?” Stephanie asked sometime after lunch. “Maybe he’s sick or something.”

The other children nodded, even Stingy. But, Stingy only agreed after stating that yes, he would be able to part with something he will most likely claim as his.

They decide to make Robbie a basket full of their favourite and his favourite sweet goods. Ziggy decides to give Robbie some of his lollipops and taffy, while Trixie gives him a slingshot. “How is that going to make him feel better?” Pixel asked.

“Well this way if he’s annoyed he can just shoot the wall!” Pixel couldn’t disagree with that; it was a good point. They all knew how angry Robbie could get. Pixel, Stingy, and Stephanie all chose to make Robbie a cake because it was his favourite! They even bought extra cream so that it was full of sugar. It didn’t take very long to decorate the cake and all of the children were happy with it. It was shades of purples and reds like Robbie’s signature clothes and absolutely coated with cream and sprinkles.

“I’m going to write Robbie a letter!” Stephanie took some paper out and a pen and starts to write:

_Robbie,_

_We thought that you might be sick so we got you some treats!_

_We hope that you like the cake and get better soon._

_Love,_

_Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, Trixie, and Ziggy_

_Xx_

 

Stephanie placed the letter into the basket and smiled happily. “Let’s go to Robbie’s and drop it off!” She led the way out of her house and towards the billboard.

“Where are you guys off to?” Sportacus asked, appearing out of nowhere doing his signature flips and tricks.

“Oh hi Sportacus! We’re giving Robbie some treats to make him feel better!” Ziggy beamed as the others nodded along. “That’s very nice of you guys! Do you need a hand?” Again the children nodded and they all walked over to the billboard.

“Okay, we’ll open the hatch and slowly lower the basket down on a rope,” Sportacus said as he lifted the hatch open to Robbie’s lair. Soon enough the basket was sent down and the children made their way back to town. Sportacus, however, lingered at Robbie’s door.

_Should he knock? Or pop in to see if he was okay?_

His thoughts were cut short when he saw Bessie walk over with some chocolate. “Oh hello Sportacus!” she greeted. “You’re worried about him too?” she asked slightly more serious. Sportacus nodded as he looked down the hole.

“I’ve never seen him like this…” Sportacus said softly as he sat down on a beam that supports the billboard.

“He’s always been like this… since Elska went missing.” She said sadly before letting the chocolate fall into the hole below. “She was the most important thing in his life…”

Sportacus swallowed nervously. _Elska? Why hadn’t he mentioned her? Was she…_ Sportacus clicked. _Elska must have been his mate._ Which of course was not the case. For some reason, the elf’s heart dropped. _It explains the heartbroken sobs._ The elf told himself.

 “Honestly… it’s a miracle he’s still here. There was a point where…” She stopped. She didn’t want to worry Sportacus more. Robbie would be alright, he just needed a few days.

Sportacus didn’t know what to say. “If he doesn’t come into town in the next day or two, I’ll go down and check on him.” He tried to speak reassuringly.

Bessie nodded, “Come on Sportacus, you can have dinner with me and Milford tonight.” She didn’t want the hero to worry too much about Robbie. “Thank you, I’d like that very much.” He stood and followed Bessie in a worried silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the interest in this story guys! it means a lot


End file.
